Hanyou Mine
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: While out in her world with Inuyasha, Kagome stumbles upon Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The former two think it's a good time to bring up Inuyasha's past grievances. What is Inuyasha's reaction when he finds out what Kagome used to say about him? Not what you'd think, that's what...


**AN: Another idea that popped up in the cobwebs of my mind.**

**Pages: 7**

**Words: 2 658**

**Disclaimer: THE EARS WILL BE MINEEEEEEEE!**

Inuyasha had made the grave mistake of letting Kagome's feminine wiles get the better of him. She had batted her eyelashes and before he knew it he had agreed to a day off for the group, of which him and Kagome would spend in her time, shopping.

Naraku was still at large, and they still had jewel shards to collect. But poor Inuyasha was _only_ half demon. He didn't have it in him to shield his partially human heart from his courted.

He and Kagome had finally gotten over their shyness and made their mutual attraction known to each other. Kagome had been the one to make the first move because –as Miroku put it- Inuyasha wasn't demon enough to risk rejection.

He proceeded to run for his life for the next few hours lest Inuyasha stick Tetsusaiga somewhere unwholesome.

So here was Inuyasha, carrying bags while his for-all-intents-and-purposes-girlfriend seemed hell bent on shopping until her half-demon escort dropped. And it takes a _good deal_ to make a hanyou drop.

Inuyasha had finally gotten Kagome to agree to a break, and she was teasing him about how the tables had turned so completely, when he interrupted her.

"Wench, what the hell are you going to do with all this jewellery, and these moneybags and these supposed shoes?"

Kagome huffed at Inuyasha. "My jewellery is pretty! What's wrong with it? Those aren't moneybags, those are purses, and what do you mean supposed shoes? Those are _amazingly_ sexy!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her. "And where are you going to use these "pretty" jewellery and purses? Maybe while you're running for your life from demons? Keh! And I say "supposed" because the point on these things could probably put a scratch on Tetsusaiga! What the fuck is sexy about having razor sharp short swords attached to your feet?"

Kagome went to open her mouth when Inuyasha interrupted her again. "And if you even _think_ about wearing these things into the well house on _your_ side, I'll hand you over to Sesshomaru to be another of his vassals!"

Kagome looked about ready to hit him by this point. "You just wait. When I show you exactly how sexy these look you'll be left speechless! And I'll wear my pretty new things when I want!"

"Keh!"

"Keh yourself!"

All of a sudden Inuyasha's head dropped to the table, nearly landing in his untouched burger and fries. "Oh, perfect! Here come your annoying, loud, obnoxious friends!"

Right before Yuka, Eri and Ayumi entered hearing range, Kagome snapped at Inuyasha. "Annoying, loud and obnoxious? This coming from _you_? Well I guess you of all people would recognize the traits."

Inuyasha glowered at Kagome as her friends came upon them.

Each of them greeted Kagome in turn, and she returned the salutations. They then turned their attentions to Inuyasha.

Kagome spoke up. "You guys remember my boyfriend Inuyasha right?"

Yuka had a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "Oh! You mean Inuyasha the jealous, two-timing, possessive boyfriend? That Inuyasha?"

Ayumi gave her friend a shrewd look. "No Yuka. One of the eighteen _other_ Inuyasha's that she's dating. Honestly, you're so ditzy sometimes!"

Eri then spoke in Yuka's defence. "Well she has to be sure! We were hoping Kagome would have ditched that weird guy by now!"

And so ensued an argument between the three. Yuka and Eri against Inuyasha, and Ayumi for him.

Kagome sat with her eyebrow twitching, wondering why she didn't just bolt when Inuyasha smelled them coming.

Inuyasha however, keyed in on one thing. "Kagome…what the hell do they mean jealous, two-timing, and possessive?"

Kagome reddened. "Uh…well…"

And that was all she managed to say.

Inuyasha turned to the squabbling girls and interrupted them. "What the hell do you girls mean by jealous, two-timing, possessive boyfriend?"

Yuka snorted. "We mean you, duh?"

Inuyasha scoffed at her. "Keh! Since when am I any of those things?"

Eri piped up. "Since Kagome's been complaining about you for the last three years…"

Inuyasha sent Kagome a hurt look. "You've been complaining about me?"

Immediately feeling bad, Kagome defended her actions. "I'm sorry! It was before we…you know…_really_ got together and I just had to let off steam some way…sorry…"

Kagome nuzzled into his neck in apology as the three looked on. "Why are you apologizing Kagome? He did all the things you complained about!"

Kagome glared at Yuka and Eri as Ayumi sighed in exasperation and flopped down next to Inuyasha. "Would you shut the hell up? This is none of your business!"

Inuyasha spoke. "Keh! I wanna hear what it is that makes you weird girls say that shit about me. Come on, spit it out! What have I done?"

At this point Ayumi just sprawled out next to Inuyasha again. She shared a look with Kagome, both knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Yuka looked at Inuyasha with a –sad- attempt at an air of superiority. "Well you're jealous because Kagome told us you always freak out and try to attack any guy that comes near her-even tries to _talk_ to her!"

Kagome just buried her head in her arms on the table, wondering how long it would take her to make this up to Inuyasha. Ayumi patted her head in sympathy, watching Yuka and Eri try and ruin her best friend's relationship.

Now it was Eri's turn to speak. "And talk about two-timing! What was that other girls name? Kyo, or Kiki or something? Kagome told us about how you'd always ditch her to go running after that ex-girlfriend of yours! Have you no shame? Treating Kagome like that; it's so horrible of you! You should be grateful she said yes to dating you-although I don't know _why_ she did!"

Kagome could just about picture Inuyasha's ears dropping beneath his hat. It made her feel all the worse.

And there went Yuka again. "And as for possessive, don't think we don't know about your disallowing Kagome near other guys! We've seen first-hand how you act around Hojo, and Kagome has told us about how you insist she never leave your side to wander off with other men. And that goes hand in hand with the jealousy. God, you're so old fashioned I don't know what she sees in you; it's like you're from Sengoku Jidai or something."

Ayumi followed in Kagome's footsteps, and buried her head I her arms, not wanting to witness the explosion. Kagome on the other hand had started lightly smacking her head on the table.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "So…I'm jealous, two-timing and possessive am I?"

Eri piped up. "And a foul mouthed blasphemer…but let's not get into that."

Inuyasha spoke to the girls as if they were children…which I guess to him they were. He _was_ like seven hundred forty-two years older than them; just saying. "You think _I'm_ jealous, two-timing and possessive? Keh! Have you stupid women ever even _met_ Kagome Higurashi? She's sitting right there; go say hi."

At his words, Kagome and Ayumi both raised their heads from their arms in question.

Yuka and Eri scoffed at him. "Oh please, like Kagome would ever resort to acting like such an uneducated freak! Then again, she did agree to be with you…"

Inuyasha smirked. "You think I'm jealous? Wench over here throws a fit each time another woman comes unto me. Even when it's obvious I ain't fucking interested, she has to have her ass held back in case she decides to attack the poor unknowing girl."

Yuka tried to speak… "Well I—"

…only to be cut off by the irate hanyou. "And you wanna talk two-timing? At least I was _only_ two timing, and only until I got my head outta my ass. This bitch has been four-timing _me_ since she fucking _met_ the other three "times.""

This time it was Kagome that shouted. "Hey! What are you talking about; I have so never _any_-timed you let alone _four_."

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? Me, Hojo, Kouga, and Jinenji…I don't know that cactus shit you do, but I do know that makes four.

Kagome was practically growling at him. "Calculus; you don't know that _calculus_ shit I do. And what do you m—did you say _Jinenji_?"

Seeing the mutinous look in Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha quickly spoke. "Okay, so maybe Jinenji is pushing it, but you've definitely been three-timing me with the flea infested, pansy fucking, wanna-be Kagome-loving bastards."

Kagome huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "And how do you suppose that? I've never once shown any reciprocation to either of their feelings!"

Inuyasha scowled. "And did you ever shut down their pathetic hopes of having a relationship with you?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak…and proceeded to shut it again with a dark look on her face.

Inuyasha smirked at the gaping Yuka and Eri. "See what I mean? And possessive…I had this geisha—"

Eri interrupted him haughtily. "Geisha? Who says _geisha_ these days?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I do! Keh! Now shut the fuck up woman! So like I was saying…this geisha came unto me, which I know is all part of her job and shit. And before I can even bother to tell her fuck no, Kagome over here gets between us and blows her fucking top at the bitch."

Kagome stomped her foot. "I did NOT—"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her. "You fucking screamed your tongue off…what was it you said? Something like, "Stay the fuck away from my man or I'll shove an arrow somewhere that'll disallow you to continue in your line of work?" Nice wench, real nice. And I think that covers that whole "foul-mouthed blasphemer" shit too."

Mouths open in shock, Yuka and Eri turned to their blushing friend. "Kagome…he _is_ lying…right?"

Kagome smacked a snickering Ayumi, as she turned to the two of them. "Well…would you be so kind as to define lying?"

Yuka and Eri gave her shocked expressions, as Ayumi burst into fits of laughter. "_**KAGOME! **_ And to think all this time you've been calling Inuyasha all these horrible things. We never would have thought you were the root of the problem!"

Inuyasha smirked.

The girls turned to Inuyasha as Yuka spoke. "Inuyasha! Why are you even _with_ her? I promise _I'd_ never treat you like a piece of meat!"

Inuyasha looked at Yuka in disbelief. "Oh, you think I have a _problem_ with her treating me like her possession? Fuck no! Keh! I was just making a point that it ain't just me that does it! No…Kagome's possession, jealousy, and violent fits over me just prove how much she considers me hers. _Huge_ fucking turn on!"

He bared his fangs to the girls in a smirk, as Kagome elbowed him half-heartedly.

Eri protested. "But what about her three-timing you?"

Inuyasha gave her and insignificant look. "Keh! What three-timing? That was before she was mine, and now that she is we can see who she _clearly_ thought was the _best_."

Ayumi was getting strange looks, she was laughing so hard, and Inuyasha looked like the dog that got the mouse.

Yuka and Eri harrumphed at Kagome. "Does he even _have_ any redeeming qualities besides his good looks and sexy voice?"

Kagome took a deep breath, and spoke. "I love his eyes, his hair, his ears, his kindness, his protectiveness, his strength, his fighting ability, his heart, his poor attempts to _hide _his heart, his trustworthiness, his love, his honour, his curiosity, his attitude, his blush, his love for me, his—"

Yuka cut her off with a look of disbelief at the panting Kagome. Inuyasha just looked mighty smug; that blush she loved so much dusting his cheeks. "I mean any redeeming qualities that will benefit you in the _long_ run."

It was a confused Ayumi who spoke. "How will those traits not benefit her in the long run?"

Eri shook her head. "We mean benefit her _financially_."

Kagome gave Yuka and Eri a heated glare. "There is more to life than money! I'm happy having his love and devotion before money any day. Besides, my mother loves him and gramps won't admit it but he does too. I don't need money to keep me happy!"

Inuyasha smirked spitefully. "Besides, I got plenty of money and titles in any case, so there ain't no point to your arguing over it."

Yuka looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha started listing things off, smirking all the while. "I own Inuyasha's Forest by the borders made in the fifteen hundreds. That's the entire forest behind Wench's shrine, as well as the shrine grounds themselves, as it was built within the forest originally. I'm a Lord, heir to the properties of Western Japan-again by old borders. And I own pretty much all of Northern Japan. And I got enough stashes of gold and jewels around Japan, you can't trip over a tree without something of mine being hidden in the brush."

Kagome, Ayumi and Inuyasha all took great satisfaction in watching the attitude melt right out of Yuka and Eri, and then Kagome had to add in her two cents. "Oh yeah! I forgot you were a Lord! Silly me…"

Yuka and Eri looked like they were about to die. "FORGOT? HOW COULD YOU _FORGET_ HE'S A _**LORD**_?"

She just raised a brow at them. "Because he's not a Lord to me, he's just Inuyasha; _my_ Inuyasha."

Ayumi spoke. "You were right; she _is_ possessive."

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, well I had to have some effect on her after so long together. Wench, I was going to wait to give you this but since you know about my stashes now you'll probably want to see them next we-uh…_visit_. So here."

Out of the pocket of his jeans he produced what looked like a two inch thick rope of pure gold, embedded with the clearest cut gems she had ever seen.

Kagome got teary. "Inu-it's-I-oh-you-it…it's so _beautiful_! Thank you!"

With that she dove into his arms to hug him. He put his arms around her, fastening the necklace, and hugged her back. "It was a present from my father to my mother, and now I want you to have it."

Kagome pulled back. "Oh! Inuyasha if it was your mothers then I can't accept it, it's yours. It's something of hers for you to remember her by."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but what good has it been doing me the last hund—uhm since she died? Keh! It's been collecting dust, except when I'm passing by that hiding place and want to see it. This way I can see it every time you wear it. I know she'd love you and be even more ecstatic I gave you that necklace. By the way, it used to be just the necklace…last time we saw the old coot, Totosai I made him to add the stones after some eavesdropping around the village to see what women liked. I just got him to add everything I could find."

She pulled away from him completely, and smirked at her gaping friends. "I forgot. I love his thoughtfulness too."

She turned back to Inuyasha, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "Come on Inuyasha; let's go show the others your beautiful present. Later girls!"

And with that, Kagome sauntered off on the arm of her beau. The last thing the three friends heard was Inuyasha. "Now _this_ is real jewellery. Not those worthless little trinkets you insisted on buying for no reason. Keh! You wear those around and the other demons will think I can't provide decent jewellery for my Wench!"

After that, Ayumi wandered off saying something about shoes, sales, and cute.

Yuka and Eri were left staring open mouthed at each other, going over the verbal dressing down they'd just gotten.

Then, in unison they realized two things.

"Did Kagome just say she loves his _**ears**_?"

"Did Inuyasha just say the other _**demons**_?"

**AN: Tell me what you think! Reviews make for a happy Cherry!**


End file.
